Konoha High School Of The Dead (SasuNaru, JuGetsu, SaiGaa y ItaDei)
by Leyi Uzumaki Yaoi
Summary: Le importe o no, Naruto su medio hermano, le protegerá hasta el final, pero… ¿Podrá hacerlo entre cadáveres vivientes?
1. Infierno

**Advertencias:** Lemon, Incesto, Gore, Muerte de personaje y Yaoi.  
**Categorías:** Romance, Angustia, Drama, Horror, Fantasía, AU y Humor.  
**Notas del capítulo:**  
_Yaa! Tenía tantas ganas de escribir un fic asi, y bueno, aquí esta. Incesto, que es lo que más me gusta, tendrá, de nuevo la pareja conformada por Jugo y Suigetsu (Pero a diferencia de mi otro fic, Jugo será mi lindo y tierno Uke o el de cierto alvino *-*)_

_No sé si habrá un sin fin de personajes, pero aparecerán a medida que pasen los capítulos y bueno, espero que les guste. Por el momento actualizare una vez a la semana, ya que no tengo del todo planeado el fic (que tenga el nombre de H.O.T.D no significa que será igual, aclaro eso)_

**Capítulo 1: **Infierno.

* * *

—¡Ahhh…!—lo escucho, no podía negar que en aquel momento no era sordo o ciego. —A-Ayúdame…—le rogo y siguió viéndolo. Uno de ellos le había mordido en el brazo, estaba completamente rodeado y perdía fuerzas. Sabía que no podía hacer nada, cualquiera que era mordido, se convertía en un monstruo, incapaz de reconocer familia, perdiendo inmediatamente su esencia… Humana. —A-Al menos acaba con migo, no quiero morir siendo un monstruo… Teme…

—Hace tanto que… No me llamaba de esa manera… Dobe…—sujeto el bate firme y conociendo perfectamente la manera de exterminarlos, arremetió contra todos. El rubio del rincón perdió sus fuerzas y al momento de ser devorado, el azabache había acabado con cada uno, quedando salpicado con la sangre de los estudiantes, que ya no eran precisamente eso.

—S-Sasuke…—miro su brazo y le ayudo a levantarse tomando el otro. —Hazlo…—suplico en un hilo de voz.

—Ni lo sueñes, sujétate de mí…—ordeno, el otro tembló y perdió el equilibrio. —Nos sacare de aquí…

—P-Pero…

— ¡Silencio Naruto… o realmente te matare, antes que te conviertas en uno de ellos…!—impidió que sollozara y agudizo su audición, escucho pasos lentos y un inaudible gemido. —Mantente silenciado, aun no sé si pueden escucharnos…—le susurro y en un momento como ese, se sonrojo.

Un disparo resonó y una voz escucho. — ¡Uno menos…!— era de un chico festejando, sabía quién era el causante del disparo.

— ¡Trata de no entusiasmarte tanto Suigetsu…!—una voz femenina, también la conocía. Lentamente se asomó por la puerta y gracias a sus reflejos logro agacharse. — ¡Uchiha… creía que ya estabas muerto, por poco y Suigetsu me cumple el sueño…!

— ¡No es momento de bromas, creo que deberíamos salir de este lugar!—reclamo, olvidándose de Naruto un momento, este pego un desgarrador grito y escupió sangre, la cual no fue pasada por alto.

—Yo creo que debemos recordarte lo que sucede… ¡Un mordido debe morir o se convertirá en uno de ellos y nos atacara!—dijo la chica, mientras se acomodaba sus gafas y el alvino se preparaba para disparar.

—Y-Ya es el momento Sasuke…

—Naruto…—se dio a conocer, lloraba y aunque no quisiese, estaba listo para morir. Suigetsu levanto su arma, quito el seguro y disparo…

**Una hora antes**

En altas de la mañana su fastidiosa voz le despertó. Irrumpió a su habitación y salto sobre la cama, estaba a medio vestir y realmente le seguía pareciendo un niño, cuando estaba en segundo de secundaria. Desplego la frazada hacia un lado y lo cubrió por completo, el menor lucho y escapo de aquella improvisada prisión, siguiendo su paso, pero el mayor se metió al baño, le hecho seguro y lo último que escucho el rubio, fue sus maldiciones, silenciadas por el ruido de la regadera.

Doce minutos más tarde el seguro de la puerta se abrió y allí estaba la bella escultura del azabache, este estaba cubierto por una sola toalla, le ignoro y se fue caminando de lo más tranquilo hacia su habitación. El menor volvió a aparecer, tenía unas prendas en sus manos y mantenía un puchero en su cara, el mayor quedo estático, puso cara de fastidio y le arranco las prendas de sus manos.

— ¡¿Por qué me la quitas a lo bestia?!

— ¡No molestes, bastante tengo con soportarte el resto de la mañana!—respondió a secas, mientras le expulsaba de una patada y se disponía a vestirse. Al salir reviso cuidadosamente el entorno del pasillo y terminando de secar su cabello ingreso nuevamente a su habitación, termino de colocarse el uniforme, tomo la mochila y ahí estaba, justo cuando se dio la vuelta. — ¿¡Por qué no tienes tu uniforme!?

— ¿Huh…? ¡El uniforme, lo olvide!—echando humo salió disparando y lo último que se escucho fue un estruendo en la habitación continua.

Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tiene 18 años. Va al último año de secundaria y vive con su medio hermano menor, Naruto, hijo de su fallecido Padrastro. En el extranjero vive su hermano mayor, quien se encarga de los gastos de la casa y la niñera, en modo de broma, que le puso a él y Naruto, quien tiene quince años y va a segundo de secundaria. Su padre murió antes de nacer y en aquel entonces, Mikoto conocio a Minato cuando estaba por dar a luz en la calle. Al principio (Según supo) solo era una amistad, Minato solo era su Padrino y ayudaba en todo a su Madre, tanto como lo hacía con Itachi, el hermano mayor.

Poco antes de que cumpliera los dos años nació Naruto, obviamente ya se habían casado y a pesar de todo, jamás se le fue ocultado que el hombre de la familia, no era su Padre bilógico y para la mala suerte de la familia Uchiha-Uzumaki, la nueva familia que se formó, se destruyó en un accidente, hacía dos años, donde Mikoto y Minato murieron e Itachi se hizo cargo de sus hermanos menores, aunque esté fuera del país, varias veces regresa de sus viajes y pasa tiempo con ellos.

Cada mañana es la misma historia, la niñera de los "Niños" despierta primero al oji-azul, a pesar de tener el sueño más pesado y al mismo le manda a despertar a Sasuke. Salta sobre su cama y con su molesta voz; para Sasuke, le despierta. Para no verlo le cubre, yéndose directamente hacia el baño. Sabe que al salir se lo encontrara y definitivamente ahí está. Siempre reaparece en su habitación, trayendo su ropa, la cual se la quita, entra nuevamente y una vez listo, vuelve a salir revisando que no este, se lo cruza, y como es despistado va corriendo a ponerse su uniforme, lo cual aprovecha para desayunar en paz.

Una vez en la cocina, la niñera siente como la penetrante mirada de Sasuke se clava en ella. No es con malas intenciones, pero la mujer sabía que no se salvaría de los reclamos del "niño" esa mañana. Se da la vuelta, dándole la taza con el humeante café con leche y el plato con el tocino, huevos y un vaso de jugo, todo un desayuno americano. Toma una rebanada de pan tostado y lo junta con el huevo, al terminar de tragar, limpia su boca, mira la hora y sabe que por culpa de Naruto llegaran tarde, asi que antes de ir por él, entreabre sus labios para hablar.

—Siempre es lo mismo, no le mandes a despertarme realmente lo detesto…

— ¡Se ve delicioso…!—el rubio se asoma por la puerta, con los ojos brillando.

—Eh… Te comprare algo en el camino, toma la mochila y vámonos.

—No sería la primera vez que llegamos tarde, Sasuke, desayunare y luego nos iremos. —se sienta, la niñera le sirve y Sasuke desaparece dando un bufido. No pasa mucho para que reaparezca, con una mochila ajena en sus manos. Se acercándose al rubio, que come a prisa, le toma por el cuello de la chaqueta y le dice;

— ¡Sigues comportándote como uno de primaria, nos vamos!

— ¡Que tengan un buen dia!

—¡Adiós Shizune…!

**OoOoOoOoO**

Hicieron unas cuantas calles en silencio, indiferencia total. Ni siquiera se atrevieron a mirarse, salvo en el momento de cruzar la calle, donde el rubio casi fue atropellado. Siguieron su camino hasta encontrarse frente al edificio, plagado de estudiantes con el mismo uniforme, algunos simplemente llevaban colgado el saco y otros iban arreglados. Naruto intento imitarlos, pero Sasuke se lo impidió. La campana toco y se separaron para ir cada uno a su clase.

— ¡Tú haces un mejor trabajo que la niñera, Sasuke!—le hablan a sus espaldas y gira— Cinco minutos más y llegaban tarde, como casi siempre, gracias a tu hermanito.

—Es solo la cocinera, si fuera una niñera real, no tendría que ocuparme del. —contesta, da media vuelta y se va caminando.

—Eh Kiba ¿Ese era Sasuke?

—Llegas tarde, acaba de entrar a su clase.

—Bien, le veré durante el recreo. —la rubia se marcha corriendo, el mira la hora y hace lo mismo.

Una vez en el salón de clases hizo su mochila a un lado, saco un libro, la carpeta y los lápices. Todo el mundo a su alrededor hablaba entre sí. Uno llevaba un bate en su mano, sabía que era uno de los jugadores de béisbol, no tenía importancia. Al fondo se encontraba un chico lo suficientemente extraño, nadie notaba su actitud nerviosa, miraba hacia a todos lados, tomaba su mochila corría el cierre y miraba hacia dentro, la cerraba y volvía a dejarla a un lado del pupitre, en el suelo.

El profesor llego, todos se acomodaron en sus lugares, el chico del bate, tuvo que dejarlo en un rincón, ya que con una mirada del profesor basto para que lo hiciera. Se quitó su chaqueta, acomodándola sobre su silla, tomo varios papeles, fue hasta el centro de la pizarra, les dio la espalda y tomo una tiza blanca, indicándoles a todos que pusieran el libro en la página veinte, obedecieron y la clase dio inicio con el tema da la hoja. Raras veces Sasuke se quedaba mirando por la ventana, y esta vez era una de ellas.

Estaba desierto, el viento movía la rama de algunos árboles y una ligera lluvia dio comienzo. Observo como la gente corría, supuso que de algún accidente. El ruido de las sirenas de los automóviles policiales se acercaba cada vez más. Uno doblo a toda velocidad, se escuchó como patino en la calle y sin que pudiera verlo, el mismo choco contra un poste. La gran explosión hizo a todos mirar por la ventana, tan solo podían ver el humo, el profesor no fue la excepción, se levantaron, incluso Sasuke y trataron de ver lo ocurrido.

A paso extremadamente lento caminaba una persona, que a la distancia de la ventana del edificio, no era posible ver su apariencia. Estaba sin un brazo, brotaba sangre de su cuello, su piel era color gris y sus ojos estaban desorbitados. En menos de un segundo ya se encontraba en la puerta de la secundaria, varios personales educativos salieron para ver lo ocurrido y lo último que se escucho fue un grito desgarrador.

— ¡Ire a ver qué sucede, no se muevan de aquí!—dijo el profesor, pero un gemido detuvo su paso.

Uno de sus alumnos actuaba de más extraño, en especial por su apariencia. Al ver el arma en su mano, atino a quedarse paralizado en su lugar, trataba de mantener la calma, pero era imposible. Su camisa estaba cubierta de sangre y su paso era lento, gimió más alto y repentinamente se volvió un animal, arremetiendo contra su profesor, devorando la mitad de su brazo.

— ¿¡Qué diablos!?—Sasuke trato de mantenerse apartado, uno de sus compañeros intento intervenir y fue atacado. Una compañera grito con desesperación, estaba completamente en shock, nadie era capaz de comprender en ese momento que era lo que ocurría, hasta que los gritos empezaron a escucharse por todo el lugar y pronto, la mitad de sus compañeros, tenían la apariencia de un zombi. Recordó el bate y lo utilizo para defenderse, porque no hacerlo, si sus compañeros parecieron haberse vuelto locos, esos locos desquiciados que gusta de la carne humana.

Por más que les golpeo, para abrirse camino e irse, no pasaba nada, seguían de pie, incluso con su cuello roto o sin piernas, abriendo en grande la boca, dispuestos a devorar a quien sea. Por el puro impulso dio con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza, estampándola contra el suelo, salpicando la sangre hacia todos lados y asi, dejo de moverse, pero algo interior le decía que no sería la primera vez.

— ¡Estás loco como ellos, como se te ocurre matarlo!

—Si le miras con atención, puedes notar que ya están muertos…—le dijo con naturalidad a la pelirroja.

— ¿Q-Que quieres decir…?

—Que seguramente son malditos zombis, que vienen por tu cerebro, aunque de ti no creo que coman mucho.

— ¡Al suelo!— Grito Sasuke, el alvino le obedeció por reflejo y asi estampo a otro contra la pared, esta vez salpicando con sangre a la chica, que estaba lejos de espantarse. Espalda con espalda quedaron. Suigetsu había sacado un arma de la mochila del chico que había atacado al profesor. No eran burros para saber que debían matar a "Ellos" sin consideración, sabían que ya no eran lo que fueron y se defendieron lo más que pudieron, separándose al final.

— ¿Dónde iras?

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Pretendes huir, cobarde. —le dijo ella.

—Por tu hermano ¿Cierto?—dijo el alvino, apunto directo a la cabeza y otro de sus compañeros dejo de moverse. —Seguro ya es uno de ellos, algo me dice que uno de "Ellos" fue el que vimos caminar hacia la entrada. Los de segundo año están abajo, ya olvídate de él y sálvate tú.

—No lo hare…—dijo, utilizo el bate una vez más, con más fuerzas que antes—Tsk… No te dudara por siempre esa estúpida arma, consigue algo mejor. —fue tranquilamente hacia la puerta, uno de "Ellos se abalanzó contra él, le pego una patada en el estómago y salió volando, destruyéndose su cabeza contra la pared del pasillo.

Era su hermano y quería comprobar que aún lo fuera, sino estaba listo para acabarle. Por el camino se encontró con Kiba, este iba acompañado de una rubia y una peli rosada, le propusieron unírseles, estaban al tanto de lo que ocurría, pero el solo pensaba en Naruto. Sabía que su rubio medio hermano estaba en la planta baja del edificio, aunque le fue difícil, pudo bajar por las infectadas escaleras, tanto de "Ellos" como estudiantes que no tenían un rumbo. A cada paso sus ropas y su arma, quedaban con restos de sangre, pero ya le daba igual.

El griterío era cada vez menos, ahora podía encontrarse con estudiantes más bajos que él, suspiro al saber que ninguno era el oji-azul y siguió. En cada aula, podía verse como los profesores trataban de controlar la situación, entrando en desesperación y viendo ante sus ojos como sus alumnos se convertían poco a poco, otros lograban escapar y pasaban enfrente de él como un flash, que se acaba pronto. Hasta que llego al aula de su medio hermano, elimino a tres, a uno simplemente le pateo lo más lejos que pudo.

—I-Iruka-Sensei…

—H-Huye Naruto…—le cayó una lágrima, sonrió y escupió sangre. Al momento de levantar su cabeza el rubio supo que ahora estaba solo, pronto se convertiría en uno más. Parte de sus compañeros y ahora su maestro iban por el último corazón latente. Cerró sus ojos, dispuesto a morir, pero tan solo la sangre le salpico.

— ¡No te muevas de allí!

— ¿Sasuke…?—miro a su profesor y del mismo solo quedaba su cuerpo bañado en sangre, el azabache había hecho un buen trabajo, eliminándole a tiempo.

—Supongo que ya sabes lo que ocurre…

—S-Si…—intento levantarse, pero patino de la misma sangre que había regada por el suelo.

Pronto se vio rodeado de "Ellos" no tenía salida, no sabía si podría sacar a ambos con vida, no supo en qué momento le importaba tanto su medio hermano, pero ahora luchaba por mantenerle a salvo. Hasta el también llegaron, no podía hacer nada, limitados totalmente. Por primera vez desde que empezó todo se encontraba paralizado, los gemidos de esos cadáveres le aturdían y dejo caer el bate. El otro estaba asustado y lloraba como un niño, pidió auxilio a su hermano mayor, pero este no respondía.

—¡Ahhh…!—lo escucho, no podía negar que en aquel momento no era sordo o ciego. —A-Ayúdame…—le rogo y siguió viéndolo. Uno de ellos le había mordido en el brazo, estaba completamente rodeado y perdía fuerzas. Sabía que no podía hacer nada, cualquiera que era mordido, se convertía en un monstruo, incapaz de reconocer familia, perdiendo inmediatamente su esencia… Humana. —A-Al menos acaba con migo, no quiero morir siendo un monstruo… Teme…

**Hora después**

No lo hizo antes, no lo haría después, jamás acabaría con su hermano, si era preciso ser mordido por él, asi seria. Lucharía hasta al final, aunque le suplicara. Aparto a Naruto hacia un lado. El disparo hizo demasiado ruido, en ese silencioso pasillo. Miro a sus compañeros, luego hacia ambos lados, se cruzó con los ojos azules de su medio hermano y supo que había tomado una errante decisión, pero no se arrepentiría de nada en lo más mínimo.

— ¡Apártate o nos convertirá a todos, no quiero matar a uno vivo, hazlo!

— ¡Largo, huyan antes que no puedan…!

—S-Sasuke… Déjalo…

— ¡Escucha a tu hermano menor!—Sasuke lo miro, Naruto asintió, pero no se apartaría de en medio.

—Vámonos Suigetsu, es la decisión del Uchiha.

Gritos escucharon a lo lejos, el silencio se hizo presente y pasos lentos pudieron escucharse. Ligeros gemidos anuncio la rápida llegada de "Ellos" y tanto el alvino como la pelirroja decidieron huir, dejando a Sasuke y Naruto solos. Volvió a escupir sangre y retorcerse de dolor. Sabía que era el momento, pronto su medio hermano se convertiría en un monstruo que no le reconocería, estaba listo para el mismo destino, en el infierno que les había invadido al inicio de la hora escolar.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

Que creen ustedes ¿Que pasara con Naru? bueno, eso lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo, hasta el miércoles que viene. Que más decir, que solo espero que les haya gustado, a mí me gusto escribirlo sobre todo, me encanta lo gore, la sangre, que a uno le falte un brazo y... Bien, me tengo que ir volando (No es literal, aunque ojala lo fuera)

Ja Ne Mata

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi-Sensei... aunque si fueran míos... Jejeje... las cosas que haría.

_LeyiUzumaki_


	2. Guerra

_******Advertencias:** Lemon, Incesto, Gore, Muerte de personaje y Yaoi.**  
****Categorías:** Romance, Angustia, Drama, Horror, Fantasía, AU y Humor.**  
****Notas del capítulo:**_

_Konnichiwa!_

_Gomen Nasai por la demora, de verdad, Gomen. __Culpa de mi internet, siempre por el Baka de mi internet, Maldición. __Igual lo importante ahora es que pude traérselas y me siento muy contenta, ademas tener escrito hasta el capitulo 7 y parte del 8._

_Ahora si, les dejo leer._

_Tiene algo especial este capitulo, espero les guste O/O_

_**Capitulo 2: **Guerra. _

* * *

Konoha High School, allí fue donde les anoto luego de la muerte de sus padres. A diferencia de Sasuke el sí pudo conocer a su Padre biológico y cuando murió en parte agradeció que su hermano menor no recuerde, que no haya nacido, siempre estuvo agradecido porque Minato llego a la vida de todos. Su Padrastro y Madre murieron, era mayor de edad, y nadie más que él podría ocuparse de Sasuke y Naruto, asi fue que lo hizo. Puso en venta la casa, se encargó de encontrar otra, además de todo el papeleo para el traslado.

Sasuke no estaba feliz, presentía que nada bueno sacaría de tener que mudarse e iniciar en una nueva secundaria. Dejaron la bella ciudad de Tokio para irse a vivir a un pequeño pueblo, en las afueras de la maravillosa ciudad. La casa tenía cuatro habitaciones, para Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi y la Niñera llamada Shizune que no tardo en contratar. En parte era por Naruto, quien a pesar de ingresar pronto a primero de Secundaria seguía comportándose como un niño, un niño del que Sasuke termino cuidando según él, contra su voluntad, mejor que la misma Shizune.

Podría jurar que su hermano menor tuvo toda la razón, ahora "Konoha High School" se había vuelto en una trampa para sus dos hermanos y él no podría llegar a salvarlos. Conservaba la esperanza de que sigan vivos, pero llegando a creer que Sasuke en verdad siempre odio a Naruto, lo dudaba mucho, además de ser tan antisocial, como era, siendo incapaz de tener unos cuantos compañeros, para exterminar a "Ellos" y seguir vivos, para encontrar un lugar seguro, si es que aun, lo había.

— ¡Mira Itachi el pequeño presente que me dieron, se siente muy bien tenerla entre mis manos!

Alto, de cabello largo lacio y rubio atado en parte en un coleta, de ojos celestes y cubriendo uno con el flequillo; era la apariencia del chico, a simple vista que se acercó a Itachi.— Es una X-K 11 también llamado como un rifle coreano, tiene un telemetro laser y un ordenador de balística para mayor precisión. Queda agregar que posee la capacidad de disparar de 20 a 30 ondas de municiones.

—Después de todo sirvió mucho contactar a mi primo, y más siendo un sub-oficial del ejército…—Se dio la vuelta y en sus manos aterrizo una X-K 11 como el de Deidara. —Aunque quede él y nosotros, es una lástima que la mayoría de los soldados bajo su mando se convirtieron en "Ellos".

—Aquí tienes municiones, podrías necesitarlas, Sai me las dio para ambos, —mira hacia todos lados—no lo eh visto desde entonces, ni a Gaara menos… ¿Dónde podrán estar…?

—Yo Ire a buscarles, cualquier cosa tira a mansalva y por favor, en la cabeza, no desperdicies las municiones.

— ¡Claro que no lo hare, no soy un idiota!—suspira y dando unos pasos se pierde por un pasillo, blanco y con tubos parpadeantes en el techo, dándole un escenario más escalofriante al lugar, fusionándolo con la sangre en el suelo y el momento en el cual se encontraban.

Uchiha Sai, 29 años, cabello corto y negro, ojos del mismo color. Piel pálida y dueño de un rostro sin expresiones la mayoría del dia. A simple vista parece un simple estudiante, por su aparente cuerpo flaco y sin trabajar, pero es nada más y nada menos que un sub-oficial del ejército hijo de un reconocido militar, Obito Uchiha y nieto de Madara Uchiha. Es el único pariente de Sasuke e Itachi, un primo que vive en los Estados Unidos y no concurre muy a menudo en las reuniones familiares.

Uzumaki Gaara, hijo de la hermana de Uzumaki Minato, el padre de Naruto, por lo tanto es su primo. Ojos claros, piel clara, cabello rojo, tiene 17 años y es un estudiante de secundaria. A diferencia de Sai, su físico podría pasar como el de un militar, cuando si es un simple estudiante. Técnicamente ambos son primos y algo más que eso, luego de conocerse en la única reunión familiar donde el peli negro asistió. Un flechazo inmediato hubo entre ellos y pronto, Sai iba a buscarle a la salida de la secundaria.

Itachi es el único que sabe de la relación de sus primos, aunque aparenta no saberlo y les deja disfrutar de lo que tienen, un amor verdadero y con bastante contacto físico. En esa hora donde "Ellos" emergieron del infierno, para hacer al mundo parte del mismo, Sai informado mejor que cualquiera sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo se encargó de ir por Gaara. La ciudad era un caos, apenas podía conducir y poco le importaba aumentar la velocidad, rescataría a su "Cerecita" cueste lo que cueste, no permitiría que le suceda cosa alguna.

Durante su viaje y el de Itachi (Quien acaba de llegar de Estados Unidos) se comunicó con él, a pesar de que las líneas en tan solo minutos se saturaron. Quedaron en encontrarse en la base militar, gracias a un permiso especial que le dio Sai por ser quien es. La comunicación se vio interferida y obteniendo lo mas importante, saber que el uno y el otro estaban bien, pudieron respirar casi del todo bien. Como cualquiera estaba infectada, los amigos de Gaara fueron mordidos y él era la única presa disponible. Desde fuera Sai le vio con su rifle y con su refinada puntería acabo con cada uno, luego de muchos sucesos, logro sacarle de allí y asi, se lo llevo a la base militar, donde le refugio a él, a Itachi y el amigo Deidara.

Sai perdió a su cuarteto de soldados, los únicos bajo su mando. Un grupo de otro batallón llego infectado en una Aero Nave de reconocimiento y asi la base se vio descontrolada en poco tiempo. El solo siguió protegiendo a sus primos y Deidara, quienes quisieron participar. Dándoles unas breves instrucciones fueron casi mejores como él y lograron subir al helicóptero; un AH-64 APACHE origen estadunidense. Asi pudieron aterrizar en el aeropuerto más cercano, donde se podía dar gracias, ya que había muy pocos de "Ellos" y fue fácil extermínalos.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sobre la pista se encontraba libre otra Aeronave de reconocimiento, luego de inspeccionarlo con Gaara, decidieron que era hora de descargar tensión. Cerro la puerta de la Aeronave, miro a su joven acompañante y se abalanzó contra él. Por un momento el peli rojo tembló, porque Sai parecía uno de "Ellos" pero a luz pudo comprobar que sus ojos no eran desorbitados y ni su piel era gris, como un cadáver en descomposición. Lo puso de espalda contra uno de los asientos, hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a deleitarse con el cuello de Gaara.

Mordía y succionaba ese lugar como si fuera el último dulce sobre la tierra. Descendió su pálida mano hacia la entrepierna del chico, presionando allí, para arrancarle el primero, aunque inaudible, gemido al peli rojo. Aún conserva su uniforme y decidió que también era la hora de quitárselo, mas al estar impregnado con sangre, no propia, seca. Saco su mano del bóxer de Gaara, donde previamente la había introducido y con ambas manos pasadas por delante, lentamente desabrocho botón por botón. Hizo sus brazos hacia atrás y la camisa por fin fue hecha a un lado.

—Sai… Ah…—pellizco uno de sus pezones, prosiguió con el otro y los dos al mismo tiempo, besando su espalda y dejando pequeñas marcas con sus labios en la misma. —Ah, ah, ah… Sai…

—N-No te muevas tanto cerecita…—el rubio se sonrojo ante el apodo y gimió una vez más—Ah…

— ¿Quieres que lo haga más rápido?

—Si… Por favor…—tomo una vez más su miembro y aumento el ritmo de la masturbación, humedeciendo su mano lo suficiente, sin que Gaara se viniera aun, para prepararle.

Su chaqueta y su camisa ya habían sido echadas también, a un lado. Su piel se rozaba sin medida con la otra, estremeciéndose cada una por su parte, ante el contacto. Bajo sus pantalones, sin quitárselos, abrió sus piernas, las acaricio y beso, para subir hasta sus muslos. Aparto dos de sus dedos y se abrió paso entre las nalgas, rozando su entrada, pasado sus húmedas yemas alrededor. Los gemidos de Gaara iban en aumento, los dedos de Sai se movían ya en su interior, sus piernas flaqueaban y con cada embestida temblaban, nada en comparación con el miembro del peli negro.

Lo guio para sentarse en el mismo asiento, contra donde lo tenía, levanto sus piernas y ahora utilizaba su lengua, para recorrer y dejar lista aquella entrada que le llamaba a gritos, llegando a succionar la lengua.

—Yo voy a… Ah, Sai…

—Un poco más, cerecita, aguanta un poco más…

—N-No puedo…—cerro sus ojos, trato de no correrse y lo logro. Era el momento, pero le haría esperar, quería disfrutar un poco más de ese joven cuerpo. Busco la boca de Gaara y se la devoro, mordiendo su labio inferior para adentrar ahí su lengua, encontrándose con la del pelirrojo. Cruzo sus brazos por detrás y profundizo el beso, mientras las manos de Sai recorrían su pecho, de arriba hacia abajo, deteniéndose antes de tocar su erección. —Hazlo, ya hazlo… N-No puedo más…

—Como quieras…—sonrió de manera amable, le hizo levantarse y esta vez fue su turno de sentarse. Bajo la bragueta de sus pantalones, liberando su palpitante miembro, listo para entrar en Gaara. No evito mirarlo detenidamente y se sonrojo, el otro le volvió a sonreír, mientras poco a poco se sentaba en sus piernas, posicionado su miembro, para penetrarlo poco a poco. Fue lento y rápido, tomándolo de las caderas, mientras ambos inundaban la Aeronave de placer.

Era cierto, no podía más. Tenerle de esa manera dentro le hizo perder el control y en una de las embestidas se corrió entre ambos, contrayendo asi su entrada, para que Sai pudiera liberarse dentro, no era la primera vez. Se dieron un beso, mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento y aunque no quisiesen, sabían que debían volver, no podían tomarse tanto tiempo libre. Mientras se arreglaban, escucharon los disparos, varios seguidos. Sai reconoció que la X-K 11 era dueña de la balacera que se daba dentro de una de las alas del Aero puerto. Deidara estaba solo, Itachi tenía sus propios problemas y Sai era el único que podría ayudarles en ese momento.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Era su decisión ¿Qué podían hacer? De ninguna manera quiso que le disparara antes de que se convierta en uno de "Ellos". Querían vivir y lo harían hasta lo que pudieran. Se fueron corriendo por el pasillo, sabían que sería difícil salir, estaban dentro del infierno y afuera no era la excepción. Aunque al menos podían correr con más libertad, o eso llegaban a creer. Caminaron hasta la puerta principal, pudieron ver el vidrio de la misma roto y ensangrentado. Por lo menos seis de "Ellos" aguardaban por la "Comida".

En definitiva el dueño del arma planeaba suicidarse para no convertirse en uno de "Ellos", sabía algo y el muy maldito, como le creía Suigetsu, no dijo nada, tan solo se encargó de infestar toda la secundaria, fue el segundo desencadénate. Uno de los seis que ahora le rodeaban era quien ataco a los profesores en la puerta, a simple vista podía verse que era, eso mismo, era un ex policía. Pudo acabar solo a dos tirando directo a la cabeza, pero debía buscar la manera de poder hacerse con el arma del "Policía Zombi".

— ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? ¡Nos comerán, idiota!

—Tuviste siempre un aire de chico, seguro tienes la fuerza suficiente para patearles lejos y estampar la putrefacta cabeza contra la pared.

— ¡Piensa en algo mejor, preferiría haber sido mordida por el hermano del Uchiha!—Se miraron entre sí, pronto se encontraron mas rodeados, habían sido percibidos por los cadáveres grises de ojos desorbitados. El policía fue hacia Karin, pero esta se defendió con una patada. No tuvo efectividad y en menos de segundos volvió a levantarse.

Suigetsu tenía sus propios problemas, tres parecían babear por su carne humana. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que sin culpa alguna, podría exterminarlos. Lanzo la inservible arma hacia un lado, precisamente al fondo del pasillo, esta choco contra una puerta de metal, logrando asi un estruendoso ruido. Pareciendo parar la oreja, buscando el lugar sin verlo, de donde provenía y asi se libraron de "Ellos".

—Perfecto, bien hecho, por fin sirves de algo. —la miro extrañado—No pueden vernos, pero si oírnos. Cuando la lánzate choco contra esa puerta, el ruido sirvió de carnada.

—Eh… Karin…

— ¿Qué…?—la hizo a un lado y al fin pudo hacer estallar la cabeza del policía, viéndose obligado a quitarse su chaqueta. —la misma tenía la suficiente sangre para asquearle, tener encima y verla no era lo mismo.

—G-Gracias…

—Je… Fuera sigue lloviendo, debemos irnos antes de aparezcan más y… Sigamos el consejo de Sasuke, debemos tener algo mejor que un arma, algo que tenga duración infinita—quito el arma del cinturón policial, reviso que estuviera cargada y sonrió.

—Él tenía un bate, deberíamos ir al jardín trasero y tomar prestado el equipo de béisbol.

—Creo que con tu fuerza y las balas bien dirigidas, hacia los blancos más cercanos llegaremos vivos, sin mordidas, bañados en sangre, pero con suficiente tiempo para armarnos.

— ¡Tu quedaras bañado en sangre si las desperdicias!

—Bien, bien, andando.

—Si… Idiota.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ya no supo en que momento, pero le llevaba sobre su espalda, al mismo tiempo que iba sin un rumbo especifico. Cada vez todo era desierto y teniendo un peso real sobre su espalda, aún era capaz de estampar la cabeza de "Ellos" con el bate. Su sangre empapaba su espalda y algo de ella caí hacia adelante por su hombro. Cada tanto se retorcía y escupía sangre, pero su transformación aun no llegaba, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Tuvo la leve esperanza de que Naruto, fuera inmune, que su herida fuera capaz de curarse y que jamás, pudiera convertirse en un zombi, con el que tendría que acabar.

La mañana se fue yendo, casi era la hora de cuando se suponía, terminaría la hora escolar de ese dia. Sasuke con Naruto a cuestas y casi convencido de que era inmune, logro llegar a su aula nuevamente, necesitaba su mochila, porque había cometido el error de dejar su celular dentro de la misma. Las ventanas tenían sangre salpicada, el alumno que vino infectado a la secundaria estaba sobre el piso, bañado en sangre, parecía como si en cualquier momento se fuera a levantar, lo mismo pasaba con parte de sus compañeros y su profesor.

Lo dejo sobre uno de los pupitres, junto con el bate y pasando por encima del cadáver del ex dueño del arma de la cual se apodero Suigetsu, fue hasta su pupitre. Naruto seguía cada uno de sus movimientos y una vez tomado su celular, supo que era momento de salir de allí y al menos intentar encontrar un lugar seguro.

—Ten…—le extendió el bate con la mano, perteneciente a su brazo sano, Sasuke lo tomo dudoso y antes de preguntar—Hazlo, soy una carga, siempre lo fui… Teme.

—Naruto… ¡No lo hare, se supone que ya tendrías que ser uno de "Ellos" y mírate, sigues siendo tu…!—exclamo, listo para cargarlo nuevamente.

— ¡A tu izquierda!—abanico el bate hacia esa dirección, acabando con uno más. Volvió a decirle la misma dirección y sin fallar, la cabeza del zombi estallo. —No podrás escapar e irte, tienes que acabar conmigo… TE DIJE QUE SOY UNA CARGA, NO ACTUAS PARA NADA COMO UN ADULTO…

— ¡Silencio o vendrás más, no digas masa nada!

— ¡Teme! ¡De todas maneras seré uno de ellos y te atacare! Lo siento…—susurra, utilizando sus fuerzas para patear de atrás a Sasuke, mientras cae el suelo junto con el Bate. Durante su recuperación, Naruto aprovecha para golpear una puerta cercana y asi, ocasionar un estruendoso ruido que atrás a más de "Ellos".

Muy cerca se encontraban Karin y Suigetsu, los mismos decidieron tomar un atajo hasta el depósito del equipo de béisbol, ingresando en la secundaria. Fuera parecía estar tranquilo, pero nada era lo que parecía, estaba peor que adentro, el edificio completamente rodeado. El paso era lento y los gemidos pausados y escasos, el ruido provocado por rubio les hizo levantar su cabeza, para captar de donde provenía. Siendo realmente rápidos, se abalanzaron como animales salvajes sobre el alvino y la peli roja, quienes lograron escapar, pero quedaron separados.

Sasuke intentaba carga nuevamente a Naruto y solo podía deshacer de los zombis más cercanos, que iban en aumento. Entro "Ellos" vio a Karin, por un momento reventaría su cabeza, pero freno el bate a tiempo, dándose cuenta de que aún era ella. En un pasillo completamente envuelto en la penumbra no fue capaz de reconocerlo, su físico era grande y de si desprendía una escalofriante sombra. Estaba perdido, perdió de vista a la pelirroja, por aquellas momentos la creía convertida en un zombi, que luego, si salía vivo, tendría que exterminar junto con Sasuke y Naruto; quien convirtió a su hermano mayor o seguramente le devoro.

Un disparo al pecho no le haría nada, pero le sacaría de su camino, dándole segundos para escapar y tembloroso lo cometió. Se estampo contra la pared, en un rincón iluminado y allí le observo, era una persona viva, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su cabello era color naranja y si en ese momento no estuviera espantado, podía reconocer de quien se trataba. Lo más probable era que reviva como uno de "Ellos", si es que estaba muerto, pero el espanto era tal, que no podía moverse de allí y se quedó observándolo, tartamudeando.

—Y-Yo… E-Era uno… V-Vivo…—trago duro, dejo caer el arma al suelo, esta atrajo a más de "Ellos" con el ruido que hizo al caer, junto con el disparo, que llego tal vez, para su buena o mala suerte a los oídos de Karin, Sasuke y Naruto.

* * *

**_Notas finales:_**

_Lemon, Lemon, Lemon, Lemon xD Lemon SaiGaa *-* espero que les haya gustado, a mi me encanto muchísimo escribirlo XD bien, en que estábamos, hasta el próximo capitulo, el miércoles que viene o antes si asi lo prefieren._

**_Próximo Capitulo 3: _**_Grupo._

_LeyiUzumaki_

25/06/14

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi-Sensei. No paro de reírme con el manga de hoy, el 682, por kami, no pudo parar, necesito ayuda urgente... ayúdenme. Help Me._


End file.
